icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean P. Collins
For the player born in February 1983, please see Sean Collins (b. Feb. 1983). For the player born in 1988, please see Sean Collins. For the player born in 1993, please see Sean Collins (b. 1993). | birth_place = Troy, MI, USA | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2007 }} Sean P. Collins (born October 30, 1983 in Troy, Michigan) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman currently within the Washington Capitals organization playing for the Hershey Bears of the American Hockey League. Playing career College Prior to Ohio State Spent the 2002-03 season with the Sioux City Musketeers of the United States Hockey League ... posted six goals, 22 assists and 89 PIM ... member of the Cleveland Barons in 2001-02 where he contributed six goals and 22 assists ... Barons' assistant captain ... named the Sarnia Rookie of the Year in his first year of juniors ... also played baseball and made numerous all-star appearances ... attended Bishop Catholic High School in Foley, Mich., before graduating from Rocky River High School in Rocky River, Ohio, in 2002. 2003-04: (Freshman Season) Saw action in 41-of-42 Buckeye games on the blueline ... finished season second among OSU rookies and third among Buckeye defensemen with 16 points, including 13 assists ... team season-high tying three assists in win over Northern Michigan Nov. 8; helpers marked first career points ... CCHA Defensive Player of the Week March 7 after the second Miami series; had 1-2-3 vs. the RedHawks and was not on the ice for a goal against ... second career two-assist night came vs. Miami March 6 ... career-best four-game scoring streak, with 2-4-6 totals, from March 5–13 ... scored first career goal at Western Michigan Feb. 20 ... team-best +4 in series vs. Lake Superior State, including career-high +3 Jan. 16 ... two assists in win over Bowling Green Nov. 29 ... 1-1-2 vs. Bowling Green March 13 ... +1 rating in 13 games, as well as +2 in five games and +3 vs. LSSU Jan. 16 ... even or better in all but 10 games ... +1 or better in 15 of last 29 games, with just five minus ratings in the stretch ... missed first career game March 18 vs. Notre Dame after receiving a game disqualification against Bowling Green March 13. 2004-05: (Sophomore Season) Had nine goals and 17 assists for career-best 26 points in 40 games to lead the Buckeye defensemen and rank sixth on the team ... nine goals tied for fifth in the nation among defensemen and led the CCHA ... honorable mention All-CCHA choice ... two-time CCHA Defenseman of the Week ... scored gamewinner against Michigan State in CCHA Super Six semifinals March 18 ... fifth in the CCHA in points and ranked 22nd in the nation in scoring among defensemen overall (.65 points a game) ... ended the year fifth in CCHA play in defenseman points (18) ... had two helpers vs. Ferris State March 11 in game one of playoff series ... scored empty netter at Miami March 4 to seal 3-1 win ... two assists in Jan. 21 game vs. Michigan ... 1-1-2 Jan. 15 at Notre Dame and Jan. 29 vs. Western Michigan ... had the third-period gametying goal in two of Ohio State's four ties ... tied career high with three assists and had individual-best four points in win over Alaska Dec. 4 ... scored gametying goal in the third period vs. No. 2 Colorado College Dec. 30 ... scored the gametying goal on the power play in the third period at Clarkson Dec. 10 ... had two helpers and was +3 in overtime win over Ferris State Oct. 16 ... CCHA Defenseman of the Week Oct. 18 after series at Ferris State ... also earned league honors after helping OSU to a home sweep of Northern Michigan with two points (1-1) in the series Nov. 13-14 ... had an assist and was +2 in Nov. 5 win over Sacred Heart ... +6 on the year ... back-to-back +2 ratings at Miami March 4 and vs. Ferris State March 11 ... +3 Jan. 29 vs. Western Michigan and at Lake State Feb. 5 ... missed the second UNO contest (Nov. 20) and the March 5 Miami home game with injuries. 2005-06: (Junior Season) Served as alternate captain ... played in all 39 games ... led defensemen and ranked third (tied) on the squad with 18 points ... had seven goals to tie for fifth on the team and tied for third with 11 assists ... CCHA Defenseman of the Week after Union series Dec. 10-11; had 1-1-2 and +4 rating vs. the Dutchmen (as well as four blocked shots Dec. 10) to claim fourth career league honor ... career-best two goals, nine shots and +4 rating at Western Michigan Oct. 29 ... goal vs. Union Dec. 10 marked 50th career point ... Buckeye Sports Bulletin Icer of the Month in December ... had 37 recorded blocked shots to rank second on the squad, including five at Michigan Feb. 3 and vs. Nebraska-Omaha Jan. 14 ... two-point weekend at Michigan Feb. 3-4, with assist in opener and goal in game two ... three-game assist streak Nov. 25-26 at Notre Dame and vs. Alabama-Huntsville Dec. 2 ... scored on the power play at Alaska Jan. 20, vs. Miami Dec. 30 and at Bowling Green Oct. 20 ... third on the squad with a +13 rating, with just seven minus outings ... played in 100th career game vs. Miami Dec. 30 in the Ohio Hockey Classic ... had two points, on a goal and an assist, vs. Holy Cross Dec. 29 ... set up John Dingle's gamewinner vs. Miami Jan. 10 ... fourth on the squad with 26 penalties and third with 63 penalty minutes ... ranked second with 117 shots ... second runner-up for Best Power-Play Pointman in CCHA Captains' Poll ... Preseason All-CCHA Honorable Mention. 2006-07: Collins completed his college career as a senior at Ohio State (CCHA). He served as the Buckeyes’ captain and a second-team All-CCHA selection as well as one of three finalists for both CCHA Best Offensive Defenseman and CCHA Best Defensive Defenseman honors. He led OSU in scoring with nine goals and 19 assists for 28 points in 37 games; four of his goals came on the power play. He made his professional debut for Hershey (AHL) vs. Binghamton on Mar. 25. He played three games for Hershey, posting two PIM. Professional 2007-08: Collins played 12 games for Hershey (AHL) and 31 for South Carolina (ECHL). He registered 11 PIM in Hershey. He had one goal, 13 assists and 16 PIM for South Carolina. He scored his lone goal vs. Gwinnett on Feb. 1. He had three assists vs. Columbia on Mar. 29, his only multi-point game of the season. He led club defensemen with nine points (1+8) in 20 playoff games, as the team advanced to the Kelly Cup semifinals. Ohio State Career Two-time Honorable Mention All-CCHA (2005, `06) ... finalist for CCHA Best Offensive Defenseman accolades in 2005 ... 2006 Scarlet and Gray Award winner ... voted team's 2004 George Burke Most Valuable Freshman ... named to CCHA Super Six All-Tournament Team in 2005 ... four-time CCHA player of the week. Collins signed with the Washington Capitals Organization. 2008-2009: Played in 15 games with the Capitals and in 39 games with Hershey (AHL) Collins had a +1 rating in Washington and averaged 14:40 of ice time a game. On December 6, 2008, Collins made his NHL debut in a road game against the Toronto Maple Leafs. Wearing #62, the undrafted defenceman logged 18 shifts and spent 13 minutes, 42 seconds, on the ice as the Capitals defeated Toronto 2-1.The Post and Courier, December 11, 2008: Former Stingray Collins gets his shot in the NHL Collins recorded his first NHL point with an overtime assist 12/23 at NYR. He scored his first NHL goal 1/1 vs. TB … Had eight points (1g-7a) with Hershey. Collins also played in six Calder Cup playoff games and had two assists as Hershey won the Calder Cup. 2009-2010: Collins started off the year at the Washington Capitals training camp and was one of the last defensemen sent to Hershey. Collins played the entire year in Hershey and ended the regular season with 63 games played, 55 PIM, 17 assists, +26, and 1 goal. Collins and the Hershey Bears won the Calder Cup 2 years in a row. Collins ended the Playoff season with 15 games played, 16 PIM, 2 assists, +2, and 1 goal. Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1983 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Ohio State Buckeyes players Category:South Carolina Stingrays players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Sioux City Musketeers alumni